


Star Trek-драбблы (all)

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance, Starfleet Academy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы по вселенной СТ и альтернативной ей, двух пейрингов: Боунс/Джим и Спок/Джим, разных рейтингов, эмоций, кинков и предупреждений</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. И Боунс кончился как личность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После прошлой ночи Боунс и Джим больше не друзья. Но, кажется, оба об этом совсем не жалеют.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нецензурщина, секс по пьяни и раскаяния после, топ!Джим

Да, все это случилось потому, что они были пьяны. И – да, оба посчитали это отличным оправданием на следующее утро. Вот только Маккой решил забыть об этом по-настоящему, а Кирк продолжал дразнить и напоминать об этом, грубо, но эффективно манипулируя другом.  
Хотя, после такого разговор о дружбе уже не шел. Друг не будет отсасывать тебе, а потом требовать тоже взять в рот, и наутро – и в течение дня, даже за ланчем и ужином – выразительно двигать языком за щекой, напоминая о вчерашнем.  
А еще друг не будет настырно переворачивать тебя на живот и мять задницу так, словно хочет оторвать от нее кусок, и не будет, сплевывая на ладонь густую слюну, размазывать ее между твоих ягодиц и по своему члену, а потом впихивать свой толстый елдак в то, что для этого не приспособлено. Про то, что ты сам был не против, уже не вспоминаешь, потому что – да, это было по пьяни, и это оправдание, черт возьми!  
В общем, с прошлой ночи мнение Леонарда о понятии дружбы пошло по швам, особенно громко треща тогда, когда Кирк позволял свои шаловливым ручонкам шлепать друга по заднице.  
Маккой, нахмуренный и ненавидящий мир еще больше обычного, осознал себя как личность только к вечеру, в спасительной тишине и надежности стен лазарета. Здесь не было Кирка и его блядских зорких глаз, будто прожигающих одежду прямо на теле и сально осматривающих то, что приоткрылось. Здесь не было места стыду за вчерашнее, а была только маленькая, душевная бутылочка виски, согревшего и тело, и душу, и совесть, порванную в клочья после второго оргазма. Леонард смотрел веселый голо-мульт на пустой стене, новая порция отлично легла на остаточные пары алкоголя, и он как врач не мог не предусмотреть это, но просто позволил себе минутку слабости.  
Кирк же, чувствуя его, как обычно, за сто футов, появился как призрак из стены, материализовался на биокровати в лазарете и начал на ней подпрыгивать, снова и снова ведя себя как глупый мальчишка. Такого неуважения к полезному девайсу Боунс не стерпел, вышел из кабинета и уставился на Кирка. А тот – на него, причем с таким вызовом и задором, что Леонарда захлестнуло волной ностальгии – именно этот придурок и собрался два года назад идти в третий раз на сдачу Кобаяши Мару, и ничто не могло его остановить.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что нашей дружбе конец? – озвучил Джим то, что грызло Леонарда весь день. – После такого она обычно или заканчивается. Или переходит на новый уровень.  
Маккой молчал, только сложил руки на груди, будто пытался отгородиться этим и от спрыгнувшего с кровати Кирка, медленно идущего к нему, и от наступающего вместе с ним пиздеца.  
После предательства жены, Леонард заново собирал себя по пресловутым же костям, по кусочку мяса, по частичке души, начинал жить заново, и основной константой его новой жизни был именно Кирк – бесшабашный, веселый, безумный, гениальный Джим Кирк, сразу и навсегда ставший для Леонарда другом. А сейчас наступало понимание, что и вторая жизнь Маккоя рушится.  
\- Боунс? – Джим стоял перед ним, чуть наклонив голову набок, и заглядывал в глаза, пытаясь поймать в них хоть тень мысли. – Ты меня слышишь?  
Леонард сделал позорный и трусливый шаг назад, чтобы оказаться немного дальше от Кирка, а тот усмехнулся и снова подошел к нему вплотную.  
\- Боунс? Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?  
\- Да, я еще в состоянии воспринимать человеческую речь, - кивнул Маккой. – Конец так конец, не в первый раз.  
Джим усмехнулся, облизнул губы, заставив их заблестеть в полутусклом свете настенных ламп, и улыбнулся еще шире, заметив, как у Леонарда вспыхнули глаза, а взгляд завороженно двигался по Джимовым губам вслед за языком.  
\- То есть, ты готов к тому, что мы больше не будем дружить?  
\- А есть другой выход? Извини, Джим, но говорить с тобой, спорить с тобой и пить с тобой в то время, как ты напоминаешь про вчерашнее, это не для меня. Мы договаривались забыть и забить…  
\- Я не хочу, - перебил Кирк. Леонард мгновенно заткнулся и ошарашенно посмотрел на него.  
\- В смысле?  
\- В прямом, - пожал Джим плечами. – Я не хочу быть тебе другом, но и забывать не собираюсь. Боунс, ты же доктор, а не палубная переборка. Ты, правда, не понимаешь?  
Маккой правда не понимал, о чем и сообщил хитро ухмылявшемуся Кирку. Тот засмеялся, словно услышал лучшую шутку года, а потом рывком притянул к себе Леонарда за воротник формы и прошептал в губы:  
\- Боунс, я тебя хочу. И ты меня хочешь. И мы друг друга хотим. В. Том. Самом. Смысле. Будешь отрицать?  
\- Да! – возмутился было Леонард, но Кирк снова продемонстрировал эту уродскую штуку с движением языком за щекой, и Маккой замолчал, наблюдая за этим.  
\- Что и требовалось доказать! Боунс, ты согласен?  
\- Только не со слюной. Это негигиенично, и бактерии ротовой полости могут вызывать…  
И да, ему пришлось заткнуться, когда Джим, показушно вздохнув, его поцеловал. Зато Леонард гордился собой позже, настояв все-таки на нормальной смазке, потому что бояться присесть еще один день он бы просто не смог.


	2. Друзья нужны не для этого

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Никто не назначал Леонарда выполнять гадкие желания пьяного Джима Кирка. Только он сам.
> 
> Пьяный секс, пьяный Кирк, влюбленный Боунс - и все это во время учебы в Академии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Секс в алкогольном опьянении, незензурщина

— Ты, мать твою, Кирк, перепутал кровати, — Леонард пытается выпихнуть Джима с койки, но тот пьяный и тяжелый, цепляется за его шею, как ленивец за эвкалипт, и избавиться от него нет никакой возможности.  
От Джима несет, кажется, андорианским и старым добрым скотчем, он горячий и его кожа обжигает… Слишком поздно до Леонарда доходит, что на Джиме из одежды – только трусы и один носок, что его пьяное дыхание оставляет ожоги на шее, а цепкие длинные пальцы заползают под резинку собственных трусов Маккоя.  
— То, что мы вместе живем, еще не повод лезть ко мне в период спермотоксикоза, — рычит Леонард и снова пытается спихнуть Кирка.  
— Неа, мы живем вместе, потому что мне за это заплатили, — ржет ему в плечо Джим, едва заметно заикаясь на гласных. – Никто не хотел, и меня назначили добровольцем.  
— Отвали, — окончательно злится Леонард и ему, наконец, удается выпихнуть Кирка. – Твоя кровать правее и выше, придурок.  
Между бедер до обидного горячо и чуть влажно, и член, который Кирк уже успел потрогать, наполовину встал. Леонард отворачивается на другой бок, зло бьет подушку и затихает, слушая, как за спиной пыхтит Джим, забираясь на свою неразобранную кровать. Черт бы его подрал.  
— Ты самый несговорчивый во Вселенной человек.  
— А ты – самый озабоченный.  
— Тебе самому хочется, — своим специальным – зазнаистым, так бесящим Леонарда, – тоном заявляет Кирк. – И чего ломаться, если ты уже мне давал?  
— На моей жопе не написано «свободная дырка», — Леонарда бесит, бесит-бесит-бесит это глупое отношение и одна-единственная ошибка, которая между ними встала. Даже если они повторяли ее еще два раза, она все равно не перестает быть единственной. – И я, мать твою, твой друг, а не… Не тот, кто тебе для этого нужен.  
— Да ты понятия не имеешь, — шипит Джим, но затыкается, не продолжает мысль, и Леонард очень ему благодарен за это. Разговоры по душам в три ночи с пьяным Кирком – не вершина его горы желаний. Вообще, разговоры по душам не вписываются в жизненные планы Леонарда на ближайшую пару сотен световых лет. Он врач, а не чертов мозгоправ.  
— Спи, — коротко велит он и затихает сам.  
Но сон все равно не идет, хотя вокруг сгущается тишина, или то, что заменяет ее в кадетском общежитии. Кирк только едва слышно сопит, не возится, хотя Леонард точно знает, что тот не спит.  
— Боунс, — шепчет Джим, а по спине Леонарда проползает холодная шипастая змея. – Боу-у-унс.  
— Что? – шепотом рявкает он, и Джим чуть слышно хихикает.  
— У тебя стоит?  
— Отвали.  
У Леонарда стоит, больше от воспоминаний, которым не место в его голове и этом краю Вселенной, и от пары секунд того, как Джим цапал его за член. Но будь он проклят, если признается в этом.  
— А у меня стоит, — с притворным вздохом признается Кирк, и Леонард слышит шорох одеяла, а потом – о, твою мать, твою мать! – как Кирк плюет на ладонь.  
Нет, Леонард не будет слушать, не будет думать о том, как в паре футов от него его долбаный лучший друг дрочит.  
Он закрывает уши подушкой, успевая услышать хриплый сорванный смех Кирка, понимающего, слишком хорошо понимающего, от чего на самом деле закрывается Маккой.  
— Ты зря отказываешься, — кричит Кирк и снова смеется, Леонард слышит все это через наполнитель подушки.  
— У тебя не падает, когда ты ржешь?  
— Я успеваю подхватить, — заливается Джим, перекатывается набок и ржет так, что у Леонарда давно бы уже заболели щеки.  
— Идиот, — вздыхает он, но улыбается, заразившись пьяным весельем Джима.  
Ледяная стена понемногу тает, затапливая комнату общим на двоих желанием и нетерпением, Джим осторожно, на коленях добирается до узкой койки Леонарда и укладывается рядом, плотно, как ложка в лотке. Леонард уже не сбрасывает его руку, позволяет ей скользить по своей груди, тихо вздыхает после легкого щелчка по соску.  
Он же, мать его, друг, а не кто-то там…  
Он же, к несчастью, немного влюблен, и ему нравится, когда Джим укладывает его на живот и пьяно дышит в затылок.


	3. Без названия-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ: Спок получает еще одного наложника в свой гарем, и в этом нет ничего удивительного. Кроме того, что этот человек быстро становится для Спока единственным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спок/Джим, Slave-AU, гарем-фик, R

После появления третьей жены отец сказал Споку, что тот не должен выделять кого-то одного из гарема, не должен давать остальным повода для ревности и злобы. Спок тогда кивнул, принимая слова отца, но поверить им не спешил. Ему первому же было известно, что сам Сарек выбрал его мать в любимые жены, а остальных привечал редко, только не давая заскучать. И Аманда, а с ней и маленький Спок, были из гарема отселены в отдельный дворец, чтобы никому не пришло в голову навредить ни возлюбленной господина, ни его наследнику, выбранному, кстати, в обход старших братьев.  
Поэтому Спок, щедро одаривая всех попавших к нему жен и наложников, давно в своем выборе определился. Джима, хоть тот и утверждал, что может постоять за себя, сразу после появления переселили в покои господина, чтобы у любимого наложника был шанс проснуться утром живым и невредимым.  
А еще Спок признавался себе, что не только о безопасности Джима он думал, когда велел тому всегда ждать его в свой спальне. Каждый вечер, когда он возвращался, и каждое утро, когда солнце проникало сквозь несколько слоев кисеи, закрывавшей окна, он видел Джима, мог трогать Джима, мог брать Джима и доказывать самому себе и миру, что имеет на него право.  
А Джим лениво потягивался на куче мягких подушечек, выгибался, приникая к Споку, улыбался и звал к себе.  
Или по-кошачьи, на коленях, медленно и плавно подбирался к уставшему Споку, обжигал горячей улыбкой и снова и снова показывал, чем смог обратить на себя внимание господина в первый раз.  
И Спок, чуть раздвинув ноги, позволял ему подобраться к себе и устроиться между ними, расстегнуть коварные застежки парадной формы, забраться к себе в штаны и вскинуться навстречу умелому рту и гибкому языку. Ему нравилось это бесстыдство Джима, и то, что тот заводился от показной Споковой суровости и неприступности. Споку было жарко в форме из плотной тяжелой ткани, но он не позволял ни себе, ни Джиму снимать или расстегивать ее. Было в этом что-то непристойное, что-то дававшее Споку не заскучать и не уснуть на бесконечных советах. Сидя в ложе отца, не позволяя себе оттягивать тугой, сдавливающий шею воротничок, он вспоминал, как стелился по его коленям Джим, облизывая его член, пускал его в горло глубоко и мокро, щекоча под головкой языком. Или думал, как этим же вечером сорвет с Джима одежду, откроет взгляду гибкое гладкое тело, кажущееся прозрачно-розовым на фоне темных тканей обивки и ковров, посадит к себе на колени и будет гладить его по бедрам, по спине, по груди и животу. Спок представлял, как Джим будет тереться задом об его член, стонать и просить - потому что он всегда стонет и просит: прикрытыми туманными глазами, жадным распухшим ртом, цепкими пальцами и всем ненасытным собой. Спок с трудом дышал и думал, как заставит Джима взять свой член целиком, обнять его собой и двигаться, все быстрее и резче, мять лацканы формы и кричать - громко и надсадно, и просить еще больше.  
Спок с трудом дожидался окончания совета, поднимался, стараясь привести мысли и тело в порядок, и уходил - спокойный на вид, прямой и цельный, как отец, как вся их семья.  
Спок очень ценил советы Сарека и старался следовать им, признавая за отцом право учить и направлять себя во многом. Кроме одного - желания Джима и жажды Джима.  
Больше советов Спок ценил личный пример. И если Сарек любил только свою невозможную землянку, то и его сын будет любить своего неуемного землянина.  
Actions


	4. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку Dreaming_cat про то, что произошло в мед.отсеке в конце фильма.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> СПОЙЛЕРЫ!!! Джим и Спок, Боунс, пре-слэш, ПГ, намеки на юмор и флафф

\- Между прочим, мы с Ухурой тоже приложили к этому руку!  
Боунс не был бы собой, если б не заявил Джиму, что тот обязан своим здоровьем только ему. Жизнью Кирк может рисковать сколько угодно, но здоровье его неприкосновенно и закрыто широкими плечами Маккоя.  
\- Конечно, ангелочек, как скажешь, - улыбнулся Джим, но колкость его не достигла цели. Боунс склонился над мониторами, а Джим смотрел только на Спока, уже не скрытого маккоевской спиной.  
\- Рад видеть тебя здоровым, Джим, - чуть суше, чем нужно, поприветствовал его Спок, но Кирк видел, что на самом деле скрывалось за этими словами.  
Леонард негромко чертыхался у левого плеча, а Джим, пошевелив пальцами, привлек внимание застывшего столбом Спока.  
"Подойди ко мне, я просто хочу почувствовать твое тепло", подумал Джим, смотря на Спока так откровенно, на сколько хватало сил и выдержки. Спок переводил взгляд от протянутой руки Джима на бурчащего Маккоя, потом обратно, на лице его читалась нерешительность в проявлении чувств прилюдно, но Джим мог быть настойчивым. Даже мысленно.  
Сделав два неловких шага, Спок положил руку на ладонь Джима, легко провел по тыльной стороне и коснулся пальцами пальцев. Джим хотел только почувствовать, что тот еще рядом, что все это - не бред его впавшего в кому подсознания, и горячая кожа, которой он коснулся, была лучшим тому свидетельством.  
\- О, я вас умоляю, - брезгливо застонал обернувшийся Маккой. - Ты только что очнулся, можете вы обойтись без этого ручного секса?  
\- Боунс, ручной секс - это мастурбация, но зачем я тебе это объясняю, правда? - хорошее настроение Джима выплескивалось из него, как из шейкера, и оно улучшалось все больше, пока Спок касался его. - Разве тебе не пора, не знаю, показать доктору Маркус корабль? Уверен, она будет рада экскурсоводу с такими умелыми руками!  
\- И должен заметить, доктор, что в настоящий момент наше с капитаном взаимодействие не выходит за рамки пусть и очень страстных, но поцелуев.  
Джим и Леонард, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на переплетенные пальцы Кирка и Спока.  
\- Нет, не надо подробностей, - поморщился Маккой. - Я уйду, но и вы тут не усердствуйте!  
Едва за Леонардом закрылась дверь, как Джим сжал пальцы чуть сильнее, наслаждаясь плавным движением пальцев Спока между своих.  
\- То есть, поцелуи?  
\- Уверен, Джим, что выразился достаточно ясно. Именно так.  
\- Супер, - восхитился Кирк. – Ради такого стоило и умереть пару раз.  
По вмиг изменившемуся лицу Спока он понял, что сморозил глупость.  
\- На самом деле, Джим, мне кажется, сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы вспоминать об этом. Это все еще причиняет некоторое беспокойство и лишает меня самообладания.  
\- О, не останавливайся! Ничего более романтичного я в жизни не слышал!  
Лицо Спока окаменело, только чуть сжавшиеся губы и сошедшие у переносицы брови выдавали его истинные чувства.  
\- Ладно, ладно, Спок, извини, глупая шутка. Я же две недели был в коме, мне можно!  
Кажется, все, что он говорил сейчас, било мимо цели. Спок окончательно ушел в себя, только сжимал руку Кирка в своей все сильнее.  
\- Спок?  
\- Джим…  
\- Спок, все нормально, я же живой, все в порядке, - Джим старался вложить в свои слова все убеждение, что было ему отмерено. – Отомри.  
Спок словно услышал «Вольно», расслабился и даже попытался улыбнуться, а руку Джима из своей все не выпускал.  
\- Так вот они какие, - многозначительно протянул Джим, наслаждаясь видом их соприкасающихся рук, - вулканские поцелуи. Ну, могу сказать, вы, парни, знаете толк в горячих штучках.  
\- Приятно слышать, - отозвался Спок. – Уверен, вы оцените и другие виды чувственных практик моей расы.  
\- О, ого, какая несдержанность! Продолжай, мне это нравится.  
Джим откровенно наслаждался всей ситуацией. Он был жив, относительно здоров, он был рядом со Споком и слушал по-вулкански модифицированные грязные словечки. Правда, за это было не страшно и умереть. К счастью, он не додумался сказать это вслух.  
\- Или я могу показать тебе, что такое человеческие чувственные практики. Как насчет?..  
Пошлые движения бровями были наиболее совершенным оружием в арсенале Джемса «Казановы» Кирка, и не было еще никого, кто остался к ним равнодушен.  
Кроме Спока, конечно же. Этот парень был удивительным исключением из таких любимым им правил.  
\- Думаю, это преждевременно, Джим. Твой организм еще недостаточно восстановился. Сейчас же мне лучше уйти и оставить тебя в руках доктора. Уверен, он быстро приведет тебя в порядок. Или сделает так, что ты не захочешь оставаться в медотсеке дольше, чем он в сотый раз произнесет «Черт побери».  
\- Черт побери, кто подменил моего Спока? – рассмеялся Джим. – Этот незнакомец шутит, а мой Спок такого не умел.  
Спок нахмурился.  
\- О, прости, - повинился Джим. – Иди сюда, я извинюсь, как сумею.  
Спок сделал еще пару осторожных шагов, склонился над Джимом, а тот, обхватив его за шею левой рукой, потянул на себя, почти касаясь его носа кончиком своего.

\- Я все еще не верю, что я жив, - прошептал Джим в губы Спока.  
\- Я тоже, - так же тихо сказал тот.  
Джим чувствовал на губах эхо его дыхания, чувствовал под пальцами гладкую горячую кожу его щеки, смотрел в его глаза, уже не скрытые туманом нарочитой безэмоциональности, и все еще убеждал себя, что это не сон. Спок протянул руку и положил пальцы на лицо Джима, касаясь пси-точек.  
\- Особая вулканская магия? – снова прошептал Джим. А Спок серьезно кивнул.  
\- Закрой глаза.  
Джим послушался, сжал веки так крепко, что под ними потемнело, но потом тьма рассеялась, смываемая сплошным потоком света и миллиона чувств, принадлежавших как самому Джиму, так и кому-то еще. Споку. Споку, конечно.  
\- Что это? – изумился Джим, различая в этих волнах счастье, радость, близость, тепло, смех, единство, восторг. Эмоций действительно было много, сотни, тысячи, все они шли от Спока к нему и обратно, перемешивались, становясь их общими. – Что это?  
\- Все то, что чувствует живое существо, - просто ответил тот. – Ты жив, Джим. Капитан Пайк чувствовал себя совсем иначе.  
Джим вздохнул и закрыл глаза, пару раз вздохнул глубоко, успокаивая частившее сердце.  
Все хорошо, все плохое в прошлом, он жив, а тем, кто нет, достанется его память.  
К счастью, ему было ради кого в это поверить.


End file.
